1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying device, and is applicable to an image displaying device for projecting an image which has been recorded on a movie film onto the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 1, in a 35 mm movie film 1 which has been used in a movie theater, a feeding hole for travel synchronization (hereinafter, this is referred to as a perforation) 2 is provided sequentially, for each stated interval, on both edge portions, in width direction, of the movie film 1; the image information and the sound information which is composed of an analog signal are optically recorded respectively in the corresponding recording regions 4 and 5 of the inside part placed between these two perforation strings (hereinafter, these are referred to as the first and the second perforation strings respectively) 3A, 3B.
To transport the movie film 1, as shown in FIG. 2, the image reproducing block 10 in the image displaying device (not shown) sends out sequentially the movie film 1 which is supplied from the feeding reel via the sprocket 11 to a winding reel, via a gate portion 12 and a sprocket for an intermittent feeding 13 (hereinafter, this is referred to as an intermittent-feed sprocket).
The gate portion 12 is constituted such that both edge portions, in the width direction, of the movie film 1 are put between a pressure plate 12A and a picture gate 12B, and during travel of the movie film 1, the pressure plate 12A is pushed toward the picture gate 12B so that the movie film 1 is held between them.
In reproduction mode, the intermittent-feed sprocket 13 sequentially rotates by a stated angle at a stated timing, whereby the movie film 1 is intermittently fed so that each image recording region 4 of the movie film 1 (FIG. 1) sequentially pauses at the gate portion 12 for an instant (for example, at the rate of 24 times per second).
A light beam for projection (hereinafter, this is referred to as a projecting light beam) L1 is emitted from a light source 14 which has been placed on the left side of the picture gate 12B in the image reproducing block 10, and irradiated to the movie film 1 via a window hole (not shown) which has been provided on the surface, which is opposite to the movie film 1, of the picture gate 12B.
In the image reproducing block 10, the transmitted light which is the projecting light beam L1 which has been passed through each image recording region 4 of the movie film 1 is projected on the screen 16, via the window hole (not shown) which has been provided on the surface, which is opposite to the movie film 1, of the pressure plate 12A, and also via a projecting lens portion 15, so that the image is projected on the screen 16.
By the way, in practice, in the gate portion 12 of the image reproducing block 10, the regions lying outside, in the width direction, of perforation strings 3A, 3B of the movie film 1 and the regions lying between respective perforations 2 are pushed toward the picture gate 12B by the pressure plate 12A, so that the positions of movie film 1 does not fluctuate longitudinally.
When the movie film 1 is intermittently fed by the intermittent-feed sprocket 13, the position can be thereby stabilized at which the movie film 1 is paused for an instant in the gate portion 12 with the rotating motion of the intermittent-feed sprocket 13. As a result fluctuations will not occur in the image which is projected on the screen 16.
However, when the movie film 1 is intermittently fed, relative friction is apt to be generated between the first and the second perforation strings 3A, 3B and the pressure plate 12A and/or the picture gate 12B. For this reason there has been a problem in that many scratches are apt to be generated in the first and the second perforation strings 3A, 3B during the movie film 1 travels. Besides, there has been a problem that owing to the relationship with the status of the surface of the movie film 1, at the time of intermittent feeding, it becomes difficult to maintain the pause position in the gate portion 12 of the movie film 1 in a stable way.
Because it is feared that some fluctuations occur in the image which is projected on the screen 16 in the case where positional fluctuations occur in the width direction of the movie film 1 as well, a guide (not shown) which is so constituted as to hold the movie film 1 in the width direction is provided in the gate portion 12, in order that the movie film 1 does not fluctuate in its width direction. However, because of a gap which occurs between the movie film 1 and the guide, the position of the movie film 1 occasionally fluctuates in its width direction. As a result, it is feared that some fluctuations occur in the picture which is projected on the screen 16.